Father of Evil
by Emiko Gale
Summary: It was revealed Roy was Ganondorf's son years after he left the Smash Tournament. Now at the age of 18 he wants to escape from his father's abuse for good, but scars never truly fade away. Rated T for violence. Trigger warning for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say that I wanted to write about something that was important to me, something that happened to me, child abuse.**

**And honestly I thought I would never be able to with fanfiction because I personally need to be in character...I felt that me only be comfortable with writing fanfiction left me limited...But, after replaying Super Smash Bros Melee I had a random alternate universe where Ganondorf is Roy's father...Yes I know that does not make much sense. And I apologize to Fire Emblem fans...I never played the Fire Emblem game Roy was in, the only Fire Emblem game I played and completed was Awakening. But my boyfriend who knows all things Fire Emblem and has every Fire Emblem game that was released in the west and told me the game Roy was in never got a western release. It's sad, I love Roy, he was my Shulk before I knew Shulk existed. Anyway I am rambling again, on with the show.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this is just a fanfiction written by a fan.**

* * *

Roy may as well have been a homeless child with no family, but he was birthed by the king of evil and an unknown mother whom he wished he could meet in real life. The young lord wished he could hold his mother in his arms and cry but he never admitted it out loud. The other Smashers cried out in shock when it was revealed that Roy was the son of Ganondorf years after Roy left. Ganondorf only smirked and laughed.

When Roy was young he got beat down by his father harder than any bully ever did. Even if Roy was a skilled lord Ganondorf was too powerful, some of his power was gained by draining his own son's energy for dark magic. Roy would be held against a cold wall drowning in particles of dark magic hardly being able to respond.

The father and son lived in a broken down abandoned castle, after a months of beating his son down he would leave for Hyrule. Roy had to hunt and find ways to get money for food, it wasn't hard but it was lonely and others thought Roy was homeless or abandoned.

In his mind he felt like he should've been, but he wasn't, eventually his father would return. He would always return, evil was eternal. Roy brushed it off and never told anyone about his father, he was more interested in helping others because he couldn't stand to see others hurt and alone.

When Roy turned 18 Ganondorf returned again after another failure but the young boy could not take it anymore.

**"Maybe now you see what it feels like to be beat to exhaustion!" **Roy cried.

Ganondorf looked down on his son with cold eyes full of dread."Insolent boy, who cured all your fatal wounds?" Ganondorf clenched his fist. "I could've left you to die."

He was right though, Roy was close to death once, blood gushing from his chest, Ganondorf revived him, and made sure to keep his son alive after drowning him in dark energy. That was only one example though, and Roy knew it was for selfish reasons. All his Smash Bros friends helped Roy heal, even the young Pichu Roy befriended healed Roy by gathering berries for him. A little act that meant the world to Roy.

**"Not all of them! And…I refuse to be grateful to you! I loathe you! You scoundrel!"**

Roy's screams echoed through the empty dark castle, Ganondorf got off his broken throne and walked towards his son with a stare that used to cut through the young boy, but Roy was braver now.

Roy gritted his teeth and thrust his sword forward. "Eeeeeeeyah!"

Roy's sword summoned bright orange flames towards his father, but the flames seemed to envelope Ganondorf for a moment but roll off his black clothing.

"You may be my son, but you are inferior," Ganondorf said as his fist lit up with dark magic.

Roy breathed out, and looked at the wide open exit behind him, but he realized that even if he could run, he felt that there might as well be no exit. Besides, if he were to earn his freedom, he'll have to defeat his father.

Roy still gave a small cry of worry though, and pushed his fears at the back of his head even as his father was getting closer to him ready to punch him out like before.

The young lord took a deep breath and slashed his sword at his father's charged up fist, but Ganondorf punched his son's sword right out of Roy's hand and flying really high above ground, only to fall down with a loud clash. It was surprising that Roy's sword was unharmed.

Roy was about to run to his sword but clenching his fist caused him to wince from a burn, and before he could catch his breath he lost all control of his legs from being grabbed by his chest plate and hung in the air by his father's hand.

Ganondorf's hand glowed dark magic again and Roy growled in pain of the dark magic slithering all over his body.

"If you are so miserable, _**I will kill you!**_ I can find other means of energy." The father said with no remorse.

Roy gritted his teeth so hard trying to ignore the pain, but it was no use. One of his clenched eyes was leaking salty tears. He waited for the end to come…

Until a scream of pain from his own father came and Roy fell onto the ground. A moment later Roy slowly opened his eyes to see the princess of twilight before him.

"Midna!" Roy cried in shock.

Midna turned to look at the young lord. "I thought you could use an assist."

"On your feet Roy." Midna said.

Roy quickly got on his feet and ran for his sword. "I can help you a good deal, I know how to control darkness." Midna said.

Midna aimed her fingered pony tail at Ganondorf who was now on the ground. "Let him leave Ganondorf." Midna warned.

Roy ran beside Midna with his sword drawn, ready to fight beside his new ally. Ganondorf smiled at them, and then the darkness surrounded him changing his form.

"This will be no challenge at all." Midna said.

Roy nodded but then was at a loss of breath at his father growing 20 feet in size again, into dark beast Ganon. He saw his father turn into this beast many times but he still had a cold sweat on his temple. The beast roared at the two of them, causing them to fall back a bit, maybe they were being a bit arrogant.

Ganon charged at the speed of light nearly crushing Midna and Roy, but Midna summoned her "third hand" to bring Roy to safety. Roy took a moment to catch his breath.

The beast locked on to them again with soulless eyes but Midna guarded Roy with her hand.

"I will stop him, and then you do your part." Midna said.

Ganon charged in to them again, but Midna and Roy braced themselves this time. When Ganon got close enough Midna grabbed on to him with her third hand causing a thick cloud of dust covered all three of them.

Midna groaned as she used all her strength to keep the wicked beast steady. Roy's sword gleamed and he swung his sword to shot fire at Ganon's shoulder, this time hurting him. Roy was confused, but he went for it.

After a couple screams of pain from Ganon, Midna tossed the beast on his side. It was revealed that Ganon had a white glowing mark on his chest, Roy wasn't sure how but he took this opportunity. The young lord ran for the white scar and held his sword up high causing orange flames to summon again. Roy pierced his sword into Ganon's chest. Ganon's screams of agony nearly broke his son's ears, and the light from the scar and the flames nearly lit up the entire castle, the power was so strong. All Roy saw was white and when he couldn't feel anything anymore he questioned if he killed himself with this fatal blow.

Roy eventually gained his sight again, but blinked a few times before he noticed Midna was just fine, and his father was back in his normal form. Ganondorf was on the ground, glaring and with Roy's sword in his chest. The only sound in the room was the pained breathing from Ganondorf.

Then part of the ceiling fell down, which caused Midna to become more alert.

"Roy, run!" Midna cried.

"But—"

"I'll take care of this, you _need_ to leave!" She said.

Roy didn't want to leave her alone with his scoundrel of a father. He took many quick glances at her, his father, and the freedom that he now earned. Then he looked down at his father and ran to his father quickly to grab his sword. He pulled the sword out of his father's chest not caring how he felt. Ganondorf only screamed softly and Roy's sword slid out of him without struggle.

Roy ran away from the castle and breathed in fresh air while letting his cape move with the wind. Midna gave a warm smile when he left.

Twilight covered the land when Roy left, it was as if the twilight was casted by the twilight princess herself to watch over Roy, but Roy didn't get to ask her.

* * *

**I originally wasn't going to add Midna at all. However I am a firm believer that a person who needs to be save or needs help being saved is no less than someone who can save them self. Besides, I love Midna, does it not show?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. This is fanmade for fun.**

* * *

Roy sat down near the shore with his head hanging low. It has been a month since he left. To others this could be happily ever after but in reality emotional pain can take years to heal, it will never happen when you want or when it is most convenient.

"Are you cold Roy?" Said the pink haired villager.

Roy shook his head.

"Princess Rosalina's stars are very calming Roy, just give it some time." Shulk said.

The pink haired villager placed her hands together. "Maybe Roy could use some stew—"

Rosa got cut off by Shulk grabbing her tiny hand. "Um, I think Roy needs some alone time. Let's go Rosa!"

Shulk walked off with Rosa.

"Why Shulk, this is so sudden!" Rosa said, dreamily.

Roy glared slightly, this was not a joke to him. Even with him free from his father's grasp he still felt pain, memories of his father treating him like a mere toy still haunted his dreams. Not to mention he did not know if Midna was alright, he left her alone.

He could end up returning, or becoming the new king of evil, his father talked to him about it as if he was certain that his own son would follow in his footsteps. Dreams of Roy wielding black magic and hurting people and being the source of evil, it terrified him, but he kept it all to himself. He was happy to see all his friends again and make new ones, he wanted to stay that way, but it was not enough.

Roy stared at the ocean as it pushed in and out a bit roughly. He felt a sense of dizziness of how deep the water must've been. He brought his arm to his eyes to prevent any crying.

"Roy." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Roy cried.

A woman with long red hair tied neatly approached Roy. The young lord gasped a bit though, it's as if she teleported to him.

"Robin!" Roy cried.

"Roy, I wanted to ask if you…Were alright," Robin said.

Roy covered his face with his hands and moved his head down between his legs. "I'm tired of being asked that." He groaned.

"I know why though, and it's ok," Robin said in a nervous tone.

Roy wanted to scream to her that everyone knows, but then he realized they may not. He only revealed he escaped from his father but he found it to be pathetic to still mope over his father when he left, he thought he was supposed to be happy.

Roy lifted himself up. "Your father is Ganondorf," Robin paused. "But I know how you feel, really!"

"Really?" Roy asked.

"I seem to be the popular new member in the group, but in truth my father is the leader of Grimleal. My father was evil as well, _more_ than evil to me. The leader of an evil religion that worships the fell dragon Grima."

Roy was unfamiliar with the story but he bit his lip anyway feeling unsettled. "Gee, I wonder how my father gained the title of king of evil."

Robin sighed, "I should read up on it."

"Anyway, I nearly lost myself to the darkness for good, but I was surrounded by friends who helped me, like Chrom. After the war was over I was no longer branded by my father's dark magic. Even so, I never want to become a dark mage but I suppose that helps."Robin twiddled her fingers saying that last part.

"It still hurts though," Roy said softly.

Robin gasped, Roy's eyes were leaking and he cried softly.

"You won't become your father, I won't let that happen." Robin said.

She walked closer to Roy and placed her hands on his shoulders as he continued to cry. "You're not evil Roy," Robin said softly.

The heart to heart between the two lead to a hug. Robin felt she didn't really do well in terms of helping Roy heal, but this was a start.

Roy didn't know Robin personally, but he wondered to himself if this is what it was like to be held in the arms of a mother.

* * *

**Ok, I usually am not one to self loathe but ugh! It's spring break for me currently so I finally have time to write but I hate how lazy this is, and I am disappointed at myself for being lazy about this. It's about something personal that happened to me but ugh! I did not take it seriously enough. I even wanted the interactions between Roy and Robin to be awesome because I love writing friendships but...*sigh*  
**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this lazy piece of work...And yes I totally connected this to my other Super Smash Bros fanfictions.**

**While I was writing this I thought of plans to write more Roy/Midna...Hopefully it will be better than this.  
**

**Well goodnight everyone, this is Emiko Gale signing out.**


End file.
